Guilty Pleasure
by Saw You Twice at the Pop Show
Summary: Part three in a series. Rated for a dark-tinted hybrid, sex waffles, and knee-socks. Also, a Berrittany lemon. Read and Review.


**3/?**

** So, yeah. This is the third part in the series, and so far we've seen Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Brittany/Santana, and this is Rachel/Brittany. Next time, it's either gonna be Rachel/Brittany/Puck, Fantasy!Rachel/Fantasy!Brittany/Fantasy!Santana/Fantasisying!Finn,  
Rachel/Puck  
Or, possibly, **_**maybe **_**Jesse/Rachel/Quinn. Just cause I came up with that just now. I think I'll call it St. Faberry. Y'know, if it ever happens. Which it probably will just so I can challenge myself with that way-freaky pairing. Cause, I mean, there's St. Berry and there's Faberry, but how do you get Quinn in bed with Jesse? And add Rachel to the mix, no less?**

**I'm planning on pairing Rachel with just about everyone in glee. Maybe even like a Rachel/Kurt/Somebody. Probably no Mercedes lovin, though, unless it's like a dream. **

Brittany was a very… misunderstood girl. People automatically believed she was stupid, even moderately retarded, by what she said on a regular basis. But, she really just had a different way of doing things. She was good at a few things, believe it or not. Fantastic, even. Of course, these things weren't considered 'smart people things'.

Y'know, or, like, whatever. Right? Oh, anyways, she was good at dancing -phenomenal- and she was really good at sex, and she could also speak fluent Dutch. Her parents and family only talked to her in Dutch and she had problems remembering to switch back to English. But this is getting off topic… Anyways, Brittany found out from Santana that Rachel had totally jumped her in the locker room and they'd had sex. And apparently, it had been crazy-hot. And then Santana got Brittany to go with her to Rachel's house to have sex again.

So, Brittany, who considered herself an authority on sex- well, when she remembered what authority meant, decided that she was going to totally have sex with Rachel by herself to see for herself. Because she didn't get to have sexytimes alone with Rachel when she and Santana went to visit her. Walking up to the girl in the student parking lot after her brother Schuyler dropped her off, she smiled. Schuyler was nineteen and looked very much like her- tall, willowy, and blonde.

"Bye, Brittany. Remember, not to tie your shoes while you're falling up the stairs… I think…" He called in his dreamy, flighty voice. She beamed at him before skipping towards the dark-haired singer. When she reached the girl, she got up close to her face.

"Hi, Rachel! So, can we have sex in your car or do you want to go to your house?" Her voice was bright and she smiled, tilting her head cutely. The brunette's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Bless you," Brittany said automatically as she opened the Prius' backseat door and tugged the singer in after her. Rachel followed, bewildered, into her dark-tinted black hybrid. As soon as she was inside, Brittany hit the lock and tugged her over to her lap. "Santana said that you only played with her the first time and then last time it wasn't really sexytimes cause we didn't get to all play. So we'll start with you!" Her voice was chipper and she divested Rachel of her panties and blouse, leaving her in a bra and skirt and knee highs.

Before Rachel gathered her wits to say a word, she was on her back and there was a tongue at her core, lapping eagerly while fingertips tweaked at her clit and another hand played with her bra-clad breast. Rachel's eyes were huge and then clenched shut as she wiggled her hips closer to Brittany's mouth and keened low in her throat.

How on Earth was she so _good _at this? Last time was good, yes, but this time was phenomenal. It was insane, seriously, how good this felt. She was moaning out the blonde's name and twisting her fingers into the curled ponytail before half-screaming and orgasming in the backseat of her car.

Brittany's head popped up and the blonde smiled big, kissing her full on the mouth. Rachel tasted her own essence in her mouth- bittersweet berries. And then she grabbed Brittany firmly around the waist and flipped her over, kissing her hard and toying with her already-wet Spanks. Brittany whined something into the kiss that Rachel didn't understand.

When she let two fingers slide up inside the girl, she kind of spasmed a bit and moaned louder, rocking against Rachel while the brunette moved her fingers deeply and quickly. With a devious smile, Rachel ducked down and pushed hard and grinded and then took that little bundle of nerves gently into her mouth. With another foreign exclamation and a screech, Brittany fell back gasping and Rachel gently cleaned her off with a spare towel she kept in the car in case of slushies.

And then Brittany sat back up. "Time for sex-waffles!" She squealed delightedly, kissing Rachel passionately before pulling her clothes on and climbing into the driver's seat. She navigated the car to the Berry house, bridal-carrying a still half-dressed Rachel quickly into the house.

_You guys think you could review this one? I mean, my last one didn't get any reviews. _


End file.
